Peace Until Dawn
by GoddessAnex
Summary: After a stressful evening, Ares visits Xena's campsite and ends up being just what the doctor ordered.


**Peace until Dawn**

By GoddessAnex

Hey guys, yeah I'm still alive, don't worry. I've decided to try my hand at the short story, please let me know what you think, I've gotten back lovely words on Black Roses and hope to with this and my next story coming soon, But that's just my little secret for now J

The sky was slowly turning from deep rose and crimson to a star-filled onyx night. Xena smiled to herself and turned her head back to the crackling fire and roast rabbit that she was preparing for dinner. A soft gurgle arose from behind Xena and she turned to gaze at her daughter.

"Getting hungry sweetheart? Yes you are, Mommy knows." 

She bent to pick up the baby and sighed. It felt so good to just relax and enjoy her baby. The gods hadn't showed up for three weeks and everything seemed at ease. Xena lowered the strap of her leather corset and held Eve to her breast, who began to contentedly suckle.

Xena's head jerked up and she looked nervously at the other side of the fire. 'Just like him to show up now,' she thought dismayed. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Shards of bright blue light erupted from across the fire and Ares appeared on the log opposite Xena. "What? Aren't you happy to see me? We left off on somewhat of a bad note last time but you are sleeping better I've noticed." He grinned as he finished. Ares relished in the fact that Xena had been having erotic dreams about him and he wasn't about to let her forget it.

"Stay out of my head you bastard." She warned. Eve began to cry at her mother's chest and Xena also noticed that the rabbit was starting to burn. "Gods, I can't handle this right now Ares, just leave. Please."

Xena looked up at him, almost desperately, and he decided to stop with the quips. She obviously had her hands full without Gabrielle. Wait. Where was Blondie? He hadn't even noticed her being gone. 

"Where's Gabrielle?" Ares asked while standing. Xena just stared at him as he moved to sit at her side. "She's with the Amazons, they were having some problems that they need her for and- Hey what do you think you're doing?!" She yelled as Ares reached for the baby. She pulled Eve to her shoulder and moved away.

Ares reached again, slower this time, and let his fingers come to rest on Xena's. "Come on, let me hold her while you finish your dinner." He stated and grinned as Eve took hold of one of his fingers and pulled it to her tiny mouth.

Xena's mouth just gaped open and she stared, bewildered. Ares began to glide his hand over Xena's and slipped it under Eve's chubby little arm. He looked to Xena for consent and searched her eyes; "It's alright now, sweet, I promise I won't harm her." He swept his free hand across her smooth cheek for reassurance and then lifted the child from her arms. He settled Eve onto his lap and she nestled her head against his bare chest and cooed, idly running her hand along his leather vest and fingering his pendant. 

Xena's lips turned upwards in a smile as she gazed at the War god soothing her sleepy baby. "I hate to admit it Ares, but I think she likes you." 

"Yeah, she does doesn't she. I guess she gets it from her Mother." He smiled, receiving an annoyed glance from Xena. With one last glance at the pair beside her, Xena moved to take the rabbit from the spit. She placed it on a dish and picked at it, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Ares and her daughter. Ares looked up at her beautiful azure eyes that bore so deeply into his. If only she could see that he just wanted to be a part of her life. That all he wanted was for her to love him, the way he loved her. Never in all of his existence had he felt like this about a woman. Yes, there were a select few that he deemed worthy of his care, but from the instant he saw her, Xena had stolen his heart. His only wished he could capture hers.

"Xena, she's asleep. Where should I put her?" Ares asked. Standing carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping child.

"Um. Her cradle is next to my bedroll right over there. She'll be fine in there." She said and pointed her finger towards the spot. Ares walked over and gently bent down, placing Eve in her crib. He pulled a soft fur over her and tucked it into the corners of her tiny bed. And what came next, Xena would never have been able to predict, not in a million millennia. 

Ares bent down to the baby's forehead and gently planted a kiss on her soft skin. "Sweet dreams, Eve." He stood and strode over to Xena, who had by this time taken a seat on the log and silently observed the ordeal. 

He made his way over to her and sat down beside her, giving her time to take it all in. She looked up and was the first to speak, "Ares, about before, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just-"

"Xena you don't have to say anything, I understand. You were only trying to protect your daughter, and now I can see why. She isn't our death warrant; she is just a child, just a sweet little girl. The other gods have caused their own panic but are just too blind to realize it." Somewhere in the middle he'd taken her hand. The small but meaningful gesture did not go unnoticed by the warrior princess.

"Ares we _Do_ need to talk. I just don't understand you. One minute you are claiming to be in love with me and the next you are blackmailing me with your help for sex. Why? Why, Ares, just tell me…please." She uttered the last word almost silently and her eyes fell to the ground. Ares felt a single drop of moisture fall into his open palm as she carefully removed her hand from his grasp. When he said nothing, she stood and walked over to her bedroll and looked back at him; so handsome he moved her heart with every glance and made her blood rush with every touch. Xena just couldn't grasp why he felt the need torture her every moment of the day. But the thing that eluded her most of all was these gentle, almost tender moments that she caught a glimpse of every now and again.

Xena sat down on her bedroll and began to unlace her boots. She slid them down and placed them off to the side. With that finished, she reached her arms around to try to unlace the leather corset that fit so snugly to her body, but Ares' intense gaze disoriented her somewhat and her normally nimble fingers fumbled with the fastenings. 

With a thought, Ares appeared behind her and placed his hands on her upper arms, slowly kneading the flesh. Xena stiffened and tried to pull away, but his strong grip held her firmly in place. A disgruntled sigh escaped her lips but she ceased her struggling. "Ares I am perfectly capable of doing this myself." She spat. But before she could utter another word, he placed his fingers at her lips to silence her. 

"Relax. Can't you just let your guard down long enough to let someone care for you Xena? You don't always have to everything alone, you know." 

Ares unlaced her leather bodice and carefully pulled it from her still form. He looked at the very feminine figure in front of him. Xena was sitting in only her shift and her face was cast downward. Long, thick strands of her silky raven hair fell across her face and Ares reached to push them behind her ear. Before his hand reached her, however, Xena had spun around and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pressing her cheek against his. 

Xena ran a hand through his short hair and pulled his head even closer to her own. Ares was stunned, he hadn't expected her to relent and let him get close, especially not like this. He pulled her slim waist to his body and held her close, gently stroking her bare arms.  
  
"Xena, sweet, what's wrong?" Ares asked, slowly moving his face away from hers so that he could look at her. Xena brought her eyes up to meet his and sighed. She wanted so much to tell him that she loved him, but everything always seemed to get in the way, her mother, Gabrielle, how could she explain to them that she'd fallen in love with their worst nightmare. And now with Eve, it was no longer safe to be near the gods, even Ares. But in the dark of night with no one to point a finger of blame or anger, she could let down her walls and find comfort in him, the  
way she used to.  
  
"Ares, I just have too much to handle right now and I'll even admit that I can't do it alone. Maybe what I really need right now is just to let you-"  
Ares moved his lips to her neck, "Oh Xena; I can give you that," He purred as he pressed his moist lips against the sensitive flesh behind her ear. He trailed kisses down her throat and then moved back up to her lips, finding her hand between his mouth and hers as he leaned in to her lips.  
  
"Ares! Please! Just listen to me for once." It sounded almost like a lost cause. A quiet plea for him to hear her out and Ares backed off. "I just need YOU right now, just be with me Ares, like you used to. Please, just until Gabrielle returns in the morning." with that said, Xena bowed her head. It was really up to him now.  
  
Ares took his arms from around her waist and reached over to roll a couple of blankets together. He placed them at the top of her bedroll and lay down on his side. "Come on, Xena." Ares opened his arms and Xena crawled to his side, snuggling up against his warm chest. He wrapped an arm around her body and one around her head so that he could play with her silky hair. Before closing her eyes, Xena leaned up and planted a soft, loving kiss on his waiting lips. "I've needed this for a long time. I've needed you. Thank you, Ares."   
  
She placed her head back on his chest and smiled, gently being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beat of his heart.  
  
Ares leaned down to her ear, "Anything for you, love. We will be together someday, you, Eve, and me. We've finally found peace, at least until dawn."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  


****


End file.
